The Living Dead
by CakuuCakuu
Summary: The Living Dead is a OC, Horror, and Romance fiction that had inspiration from an app called DangerousFellows! Follow and Read along as a 16 y/o girl meets a group of boys and slowly falls in love with them.
1. The Living Dead; Ch. 1: The Beginning

**_The Living Dead_**

**_By: CakuuCakuu_**

* * *

**I** **breath heavily...**trying to be as quiet as I can as I tuck myself uncomfortably in a corner. "_Shhh! It's okay! Calm...Calm down!_" I think to myself. I ran all the way into a convenience store that looked pretty abandoned, until a zombie descended from the shadows...That's why I am in this corner.._Pretty much_...I kept trying to calm myself down and be quiet as I possibly could be as I waited for the zombie to leave..

I waited...

And waited...

And waited...until...

**_~SMASH!~_**

**_~BANG!~_**

**_~CRUNCH!~_**

_"Shhh! Not to loud!"_...I hear a voice...a human voice! I climbed out of the disgusting corner I tucked myself into and slowly creeped past the now squashed zombie.

I stood awkwardly in front of the cash register, a few feet away from the group of boys that were standing in the middle of an aisle.

The boys looked about my age and were talking about something,

Boy 1: "_You could have been too loud and caused more to come!"_

Boy 2: "_You don't know that! They would've been here by now, we are probably safe.."_

There were 5 boys, they all have weapons..one of them had a gun. He stopped talking to the rest and eventually noticed me

Boy 4: "_Hey guys...who the hell is that?"_

All 5 boys turned their attention to me. I turned red as I let my backpack sag lower behind me and my hair fall in my face. I looked like a wreck...but hey, what can you do when you're in an apocalypse and near the end of the world?...


	2. The Living Dead Chapter Two

**_The Living Dead_**

**_By: CakuuCakuu_**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**I** **breath heavily...**trying to be as quiet as I can as I tuck myself uncomfortably in a corner. "_Shhh! It's okay! Calm...Calm down!_" I think to myself. I ran all the way into a convenience store that looked pretty abandoned, until a zombie descended from the shadows...That's why I am in this corner.._Pretty much_...I kept trying to calm myself down and be quiet as I possibly could be as I waited for the zombie to leave..

I waited...

And waited...

And waited...until...

**_~SMASH!~_**

**_~BANG!~_**

**_~CRUNCH!~_**

_"Shhh! Not to loud!"_...I hear a voice...a human voice! I climbed out of the disgusting corner I tucked myself into and slowly creeped past the now squashed zombie.

I stood awkwardly in front of the cash register, a few feet away from the group of boys that were standing in the middle of an aisle.

The boys looked about my age and were talking about something,

Boy 1: "_You could have been too loud and caused more to come!"_

Boy 2: "_You don't know that! They would've been here by now, we are probably safe.."_

There were 5 boys, they all have weapons..one of them had a gun. He stopped talking to the rest and eventually noticed me

Boy 4: "_Hey guys...who the hell is that?"_

All 5 boys turned their attention to me. I turned red as I let my backpack sag lower behind me and my hair fall in my face. I looked like a wreck...but hey, what can you do when you're in an apocalypse and near the end of the world?...

**_Chapter Two_**

**The boy that has the gun **points it at me, I look startled..and I am, I cowered down in fear afraid he would shoot, instead he said "_Who are you and what the hell are you doing he__re...als__o...How are you alive?!"_..I was already getting questioned and I didn't even know there was any human life in a 50 mile radius from my town. I was still in shock and all I could do was stare at him with my mouth open but no words coming out..A different boy slowly walks up to me, with caution, he says "Are you okay? Can you speak?". I nod my head yes. "H-Hi..."...The boy smiles and says "Hello, I'm Hudson..What are doing here?"..My reply was, "Food..."...I was still red and fidgeting with my fingers, I was nervous as hell! But I couldn't let them see that..they would think I'm weird. I stopped fidgeting, there was dead silence.

A boy with a bat that had gruesome decorations on it looked like he was about to say something, then all of a sudden..

**_~BANG!~_**

I jump in fear as my eyes widen from shock and fear. A long, deep groan follows after the loud bang. "A WAVE OF ZOMBIES!" Hudson says. He takes my hands and we all start to run out of the convenience store...


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Living Dead_**

**_By: CakuuCakuu_**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**I** **breath heavily...**trying to be as quiet as I can as I tuck myself uncomfortably in a corner. "_Shhh! It's okay! Calm...Calm down!_" I think to myself. I ran all the way into a convenience store that looked pretty abandoned, until a zombie descended from the shadows...That's why I am in this corner.._Pretty much_...I kept trying to calm myself down and be quiet as I possibly could be as I waited for the zombie to leave..

I waited...

And waited...

And waited...until...

**_~SMASH!~_**

**_~BANG!~_**

**_~CRUNCH!~_**

_"Shhh! Not to loud!"_...I hear a voice...a human voice! I climbed out of the disgusting corner I tucked myself into and slowly creeped past the now squashed zombie.

I stood awkwardly in front of the cash register, a few feet away from the group of boys that were standing in the middle of an aisle.

The boys looked about my age and were talking about something,

Boy 1: "_You could have been too loud and caused more to come!"_

Boy 2: "_You don't know that! They would've been here by now, we are probably safe.."_

There were 5 boys, they all have weapons..one of them had a gun. He stopped talking to the rest and eventually noticed me

Boy 4: "_Hey guys...who the hell is that?"_

All 5 boys turned their attention to me. I turned red as I let my backpack sag lower behind me and my hair fall in my face. I looked like a wreck...but hey, what can you do when you're in an apocalypse and near the end of the world?...

**_Chapter Two_**

**The boy that has the gun **points it at me, I look startled..and I am, I cowered down in fear afraid he would shoot, instead he said "_Who are you and what the hell are you doing he__re...als__o...How are you alive?!"_..I was already getting questioned and I didn't even know there was any human life in a 50 mile radius from my town. I was still in shock and all I could do was stare at him with my mouth open but no words coming out..A different boy slowly walks up to me, with caution, he says "Are you okay? Can you speak?". I nod my head yes. "H-Hi..."...The boy smiles and says "Hello, I'm Hudson..What are doing here?"..My reply was, "Food..."...I was still red and fidgeting with my fingers, I was nervous as hell! But I couldn't let them see that..they would think I'm weird. I stopped fidgeting, there was dead silence.

A boy with a bat that had gruesome decorations on it looked like he was about to say something, then all of a sudden..

**_~BANG!~_**

I jump in fear as my eyes widen from shock and fear. A long, deep groan follows after the loud bang. "A WAVE OF ZOMBIES!" Hudson says. He takes my hands and we all start to run out of the convenience store...

**_Chapter 3_**

As we ran I could still feel Hudson's hand in mine..I turn red from how soft it is. Plus, He's cute...All of them were...

_"Where are we going?"_ I say as we are still running.

All this running somehow reminds me of gym class..you know...before this apocalypse happened...I start to feel warm inside as we run..It's like the memory gave me some rush of hope that maybe everyone is okay, the ones that aren't zombies already.

I start to smile but then immediately stop after I hear where we are going..

"_To the school" _ Hudson says as we soon arrive there

I start panicking with thoughts like _"What if they are just luring me to my death?" _and _"Why are you bringing me to a rundown school?"_. I guess these people went to my school and I just never seen them around...

As we approach the school there was a crowd of zombies at the school gate, trying to get in as they groan and moan loudly. We ended up jumping the brick wall that surrounded the school.

"_Shh! Quietly..We dont want them to hear us!" _ One of the boys whisper-shouted to me after I stepped on a twig and it snapped. "_Sorry!" _I whisper-shout back at him.

As we enter the school and walk up the stairs I notice that the only way light was in the school was from the windows..."_Tch...It is rundown" _ I think to myself as we walk to the second floor..Once we are there another group is walking down the hallway to meet us in the middle. The group is smaller than ours...Only about 3 people. A girl who looks a little thottish, a boy that has a huge scar running down from his eyebrow down to the tip of his chin and then a girl that I end up recognizing. Her name is Eeria. We squeal once we see each other and hug each other.

"_Who is this?!" _ The sluttish girl says while eyeing me suspiciously and looking me up and down repeatedly_._ I look embarrassed and red "_Wait! She might be a zombie! EEE! Give me your gun! Kill her! Before she kills us!!" _Some of the boys back up a bit. I stand there...dumbfounded that they would think I was a zombie...


End file.
